


LevixReader One Shot- Nightmares

by Sir_Eris (TriggerHappyCupid)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyCupid/pseuds/Sir_Eris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not necessarily AU, it doesn't really matter)</p><p>When Levi sleeps alone...<br/>It takes him back to a time, a time when he had nothing.<br/>It takes him back to that battlefield, watching his comrades die painfully, one by one.<br/>It takes him back to a time...<br/>Before you.</p><p>(Btw it's pretty short, so don't hate me pls.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	LevixReader One Shot- Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my great friend Arizona, thanks so much for everything Ari!
> 
> In honor of everyone else who reads this, thanks so much for clicking on this i hope it doesn't disappoint ;)
> 
> This is for your entertainment, so please enjoy! :)
> 
> ~Sir Cupid

I come in late from working, Levi's already in the bed, sleeping. As soon as I walk in, I know something's wrong. He's tossing and turning, in a cold sweat, having yet another nightmare.

I immediately rush over to him and sit at the edge of the bed and try to comfort or wake him, whichever proves more effective. As soon as I touch him he mumbles, "Not (Y/n), you bastard..."

I stroke his hair with one hand, the other resting on his shoulder, lightly supporting my weight. I murmur to him softly, trying to get him to calm down, when he suddenly thrashes out. I gasp slightly as the wind he caused grazes by my cheek. Levi still locked in his dream, the arm that nearly struck me hooks me and pulls me into a tight embrace, nearly crushing me.

Levi's breath is shaky, and he trembles slightly I try to comfort him, saying, "It's gonna be fine," "I'm here," "You're alright," things like that, while stroking his hair. Eventually my hand comes to rest on the side of his face.

I gaze up at him, thumb tracing his cold cheekbones glazed with sweat, watching as he is tormented by his own mind and I am powerless to stop it. I hug him the best I can from his vice-like grip and close my eyes, tucking my head next to his, I gently utter, "I love you."

As soon as those three words find their way into the night, his arms loosen their death grip on me. I open my eyes, to find my words have woken him. He doesn't say anything, just holds me tightly, pressing me into him. I shift to a more comfortable position, as before I was twisted awkwardly. I look at him, nuzzling my head into next to his, pressing him into me in return.

Levi brushes my hair back, kissing me on the forehead, he whispers, "I love you," his voice fraught with feeling. I return my gaze to his and tilt my chin upwards, gently meeting his lips.

It's not a kiss of passion and hunger, like we so commonly share, it's a kiss of promise. A promise that we would be there for each other. A promise that we loved each other.

His hand travels from my waist to the hand on his chest, his strong, warm fingers wrapping around mine. When we break the kiss, our foreheads come to rest against one another. After a few moments of content silence, Levi mutters quietly, "Don't ever do that to me again (Y/n)." I look up at him, a defiant, sassy glare illuminating my features. "You know I don't have the nightmares when you're next to me," he continues, "Finish your work on time so we can go to sleep together from now on."

I laugh sleepily, "Well, I do need to be more productive, and because you asked SO nicely," I smirk, "I'll consider it, babe," I tease him, pressing my lips to his cheek.

"That wasn't a request, shitty brat, that was an order from the Corporal," he smiles lazily. I chuckle and rest my head on his shoulder, content in his arms. As his warmth envelops me, I drift off to sleep.

Right before I fade from consciousness, I hear Levi mutter softly, "I love you, brat... More than I can say."

**Author's Note:**

> More fanfics coming soon! I'm not planning on continuing this one. I have an account on a different site, so I'm going to transfer my works to here, they're all in progress tho...not that I have followers who care. Ah well.
> 
> Later (hopefully)
> 
> ~Sire


End file.
